


lay here with me

by ohmyjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Idol-Verse, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: His members are just trying to stick to their birthday kisses tradition, but Junhui really only cares about Minghao...and maybe Jihoon, just a tiny bit. Maybe.





	lay here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiusoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoft/gifts).



> ok! so about the relationships tagged: it's platonic ot13, but junhui has a tiny crush on jihoon and he's confused about his feelings for minghao. that's all folks lol

Junhui doesn’t feel anything come over him when the clock strikes midnight.

It’s his birthday, yes, but he and the others are too busy to really notice.

So they keep practicing, pulling each other up when someone starts to feel down until Soonyoung tells them to pack up and go home to the dorms. Junhui sticks around long enough to make sure that Jihoon and Soonyoung leave the dance studio with them instead of staying and practicing a bit more.

When they return to the dorms, Junhui is too tired to kick out the two huddled forms on his bed and simply dives in between them. Minghao makes a disgruntled noise, but scoots over and makes room for the elder, muttering about how terrible he smells. Junhui smiles and chuckles the slightest bit when Jeonghan groans about how awful Minghao smells in response.

Its warm in between them and soon Jeonghan is rolling out of Junhui’s bed and groggily making his way towards Seungcheol’s complaining about their body heat, but their leader is a furnace all by himself and Junhui knows that his hyung is only joining their leader because being near him helps Jeonghan sleep. So he says nothing and makes himself as comfortable as he can with Minghao awkwardly hanging onto him like a koala on the mattress.

The others quietly fall into their beds, some bunking up for comfort like Jeonghan and others simply splaying out like a starfish on their mattresses like Jihoon. It grows quiet though and after Wonwoo has finished his shower and getting ready for bed, the dorms fall silent.

Technically they sleep in separate rooms, but since they have a no closed doors policy, the dorms always feel like one gigantic space just separated to house certain living accommodations. Junhui likes it though. He likes that there are no secrets between them and that even though there’s so many of them, they’re still able to coexist in the same tiny space peacefully. He likes his bandmates, he really does, but none of them really compare to what Minghao is for him.

Being the only two Chinese members would be depressing for some, but Junhui has always had a very soft spot for Minghao, even with the younger’s fiery personality. Around the hyungs, Minghao isn’t afraid to speak what’s on his mind or challenge the others when he feels that they need to be taken down a few notches for the sake of everyone’s egos, but around Junhui, Minghao is different. To Junhui, Minghao is everything he misses about China.

Junhui likes South Korea and he likes Seoul and he likes all the people he’s made connections with while living here.

They all seem to pale in comparison to the connection he and Minghao share.

Junhui isn’t really sure what his true feelings are for the younger, but he doesn’t like thinking about it often and he also doesn’t like thinking about what Minghao’s feelings may be for him.

Junhui feels a bit guilty even considering a _more_ with the younger man. He’s known him since they were baby-faced teenagers struggling over the Korean language together and taking vocal lessons to fine tune their voices. He’s known Minghao since the very first dance practice they shared together. Minghao feels more like a son he raised on his back than he does a partner.

But he digresses. They all work splendidly together and Minghao has filled out nicely over the years. They help each other when they can and sometimes make fun of each other for the dialects they’ve picked up while living in Seoul. They know when to push and prod and when to leave things alone and that’s something they don’t really share with the others.

Things hadn’t always been so easy though. They didn’t all used to get along and the intensity of competition was fierce amongst them as trainees. They adapted to each other though, with time and with patience and eventually, they came together as a group to sort out their major differences. They said goodbye to a few old friends and welcomed new faces until it was officially the thirteen of them together.

Sometimes fights would break out between a few of the members, but as long as Junhui has known him, Minghao has never been upset about anything with the elder.

Minghao is soft and warm curled up against him and Junhui lets himself enjoy it enough for the drowsiness of sleep and dreams to engulf him whole.

 

❧

 

Junhui wakes up later that day at approximately six thirty in the morning to Hansol’s loud ringtone playing in the quiet of the dorms.

He groans and nestles his face further into Minghao’s soft, smelly hair before a pair of lips nibbles at his jaw.

“Happy birthday, hyung.” It’s Chan.

Junhui wants to be annoyed with the youngest being the first one up, but he’s too goddamn tired to move and Minghao is warm and the bed is _so_ inviting. He shifts his face to the side and blinks blearily up at Chan before he murmurs a quiet thanks and lets himself fall back into the younger man clinging to him. Chan merely smiles at the two and moves around the dorms, rousing everyone up from bed.

Mingyu is the next person to kiss Junhui, right on the cheek, but he’s way too tired to do anything else other than pout at the younger and whisper his thanks before Seungkwan is pushing him to the side and pressing his lips to Junhui’s forehead. The others soon begin to follow and Junhui is both fond and annoyed at their persistence to keep up the tradition of birthday kisses.

Junhui tilts his head towards the lot of them and lets them have free reign over where they wish to kiss him as he holds Minghao a little tighter in his arms, the younger man still sleeping somehow.

Wonwoo kisses him on the nose, followed by Hansol who kisses his chin, then Soonyoung who pushes his hair out of his puffy face and kisses him right above his left eyebrow. Jisoo then shoves past and gives Junhui a gentle peck on his closed eyelid before letting Seokmin through to give Junhui’s forehead another kiss. Junhui wakes up the tiniest bit when Jeonghan leans over him and gives him a sloppy kiss on the mouth that leaves the others a bit in shock, but Junhui doesn’t let it get to his head because then Jihoon is standing over his bed and Junhui would be lying if he said that he hasn’t always had the tiniest crush on the shorter, younger man before him. Jihoon gives him a very tentative smile and brushes his lips against the corner of Junhui’s mouth in a very swift and soft manner.

Minghao is awake now so he catches the dusty pink blush that spreads across Junhui’s face when Jihoon leans away, but he isn’t concerned and merely nestles his face into the elder’s neck instead.

Seungcheol presses a brief kiss to Junhui’s cheek and tells the younger that he and Minghao can stay in bed for a little while longer.

“Thanks, hyung,” Junhui responds before he lets his gaze rest upon the others who surround his bed. “Thank you to all of you.”

They smile at him and Seungkwan begins to prattle on about how his mother gave him her recipe for seaweed soup before Mingyu is guiding him towards the kitchen asking the young vocalist what ingredients they will need.

His members scatter and throw themselves into the process of readying themselves for the day. Junhui wants to move and stretch before he rolls off his bed and gets in line for the shower, but Minghao is mouthing along his throat and Junhui’s morning wood is very prominent in that moment. Junhui is sure that Minghao can feel it too since the younger has a leg in between his thighs so he’s pressed right up against it. Neither of them make any movements though and simply let themselves enjoy their rare moment together.

When Minghao finally gives Junhui the last of his birthday kisses, it’s on the mouth and no where near as sloppy as Jeonghan’s. It’s more meaningful than Jihoon’s intimate kiss, and Junhui feels all warm and giddy on the inside as the two lay on his bed and complain about how they both reek of sweat and should really take a shower soon.

“Happy birthday,” Minghao says, his lips vibrating against Junhui’s as he speaks, his voice so soft and hoarse that Junhui is oddly turned on by it.

Junhui smiles and lets their mouths meld together again in another kiss before he whispers his thanks and throws a pillow at what he hopes is Seokmin’s head for making whooping noises at them.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first svt fic and hopefully it was okay. if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://wingedseoks.tumblr.com/post/161711470207/lay-here-with-me)?
> 
> happy late birthday to the prince of china, wen junhui ♡ you deserve all the love in the world ♡♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/wingedseok)


End file.
